


Late Night In The Practice Room

by cfitzgerald86



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfitzgerald86/pseuds/cfitzgerald86
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Late Night In The Practice Room

"Yeon, do you know where Beomgyu is?" Soobin asked, 

"I think he went to the studio to practice." Yeonjun looked back down at his phone, scrolling through what Soobin thinks is probably Weverse. Yeonjun loves to interact with MOA. 

Soobin decided to go to Beomgyu, "Hyung, I'm going to go check on him." He said before walking over to the door and putting his shoes on, opening the door half way before a loud voice came from the kitchen. 

"Be careful Soobin." Soobin nodded, closing the door behind him and making his way down the long street towards the BIGHIT building, keeping his head down low to avoid being noticed. 

When he made it to the building, he greeted the people we came across, which wasn't many. Making his way up to the studio floor was a long boring time in the elevator, which was cold. Maybe he should have brought a coat. 

The studio was dark when he made it up to the floor. The only light from a phone in the dark. He could hear the softest of sniffles coming from the room, so he ran fast- as fast as his long legs could take him. 

Slamming open the door he noticed the wet with tear eyes looking up at the door where he was, wide eyed and confused. For moments they just stared at eachother, until Beomgyu finally looked down back at his phone. Typing again, and the water going onto the screen. 

Soobin then quietly walked over to him, sitting right in front of Beomgyu and touching his knees, kneding and pressing to try to calm down Beomgyu, for just a moment so he could tell Soobin the matter. 

But Beomgyu sat silent in the room. Soobin noticed this, and reached forward to grab the earphones out of Beomgyu's ears. He expected for Beomgyu to put his head up then but he didn't. Soobin took this opportunity to lean forward and peck Beomgyu's forehead lightly. 

Beomgyu then looked up quickly, his face flushed and then Soobin could finally look at him. Beomgyu's eyes where red and under his eyes where dark circles, he looked almost dead. 

Soobin then slid his hand on the side of Beomgyu's face, tracing his jawline to his chin and Beomgyu finally altered. He pushed himself into Soobins chest and almost knocked Soobin over. 

Soobin laughed, patting Beomgyu's back as he felt beomgyu snuggling even closer to him. They stayed like that for a moment, Soobin brushing his long fingers through Beomgyu's hair and Beomgyu sighing into his chest and playing with the strings on Soobins hoodie. 

Soobin started to feel uncomfortable, so he quickly took beomgyu in his arms and held him tight as he moved around to sit against the mirror, putting Beomgyu on the ground right in front of him, his chest on his. 

He sat there and continued to play with his hair. Beomgyu's hair was slightly overgrown, fluffy and the beautiful natural brown color is always was. Soobin loved how soft his hair was- He was almost like a puppy. The puppy like actions Beomgyu had where just so adorable to Soobin. 

Like times when Beomgyu sits straight on his lap when they are backstage waiting for their turn to go on stage. Or when Beomgyu lays on his back after they work on hard choreography. Or even when Beomgyu comes to his bed at the middle of the night, laying himself completely on top of Soobin, a habit he's had for years now. It was so- oh so adorable. 

Sitting here now, Soobin cant help but grab Beomgyu so closely he almost crushes him. When he feels over Beomgyu's stomach, he can feel the ribs and the loss of weight. He sighs into Beomgyu's hair, but dosent say anything, he knew beomgyu enough to know no words would help. Instead, he held him like he was holding the world to him- which he was. 

"Beom.." he said softly, leaving the softest of kissed on Beomgyu's neck, so light nobody would even notice unless they where Beomgyu himself. "I'm sorry Hyung." Beomgyu said quickly, putting his head down in shame, Soobins lips leaving his neck. 

"Beomgyu. You have nothing to apologize for." Soobin then held his stomach again, pulling him back into his chest, laying Beomgyu's head on his shoulder- tipping his head up to look at him. 

Beomgyu was always so pretty. Always. Soobin never thought he would call another boy beautiful until he met Beomgyu. The moment he came into the company with his soft looks and fluffy adorable hair and his bright spirit. Beomgyu was not only beautiful outside, but he was the brightest person Soobin knew, and the kindest. Soobin loves him.

"Beom, you know you never hold back with me. I'm not Yeonjun.." beomgyu nodded at him, his eyes still glossy from tears making him look so beautiful- even more in Soobins eyes. 

"I know. I'm sorry, Hyung." Soobin quickly shook his head, a disappointed look on his face as he held Beomgyu's chin, stroking it softly. "Please don't apologize.." he said, putting Beomgyu's head back in his chest, letting the latter lay against him, and close his eyes while he sings to him softly, just enough for only Beomgyu to hear. 

"Am I.. am I not enough.. what is he doing differently than me.." beomgyu said so softly, that if Soobin was only a foot further away he wouldn't have heard. He swiftly pulled beomgyu around, to face him. Beomgyu smashed his face in Soobins chest from the impact. It hurt a little- but he didn't say a word. 

Then Soobin took his chin and pulled his head up again, staring this time with an almost angry look. It scared Beomgyu in the slightest- but this was Soobin he was talking about. Soobin never would be truly angry at him. 

"Who are you talking about Beom?" Beomgyu lowered his head in shame, and then Soobin softened. "Kai.." he said softly, putting his fingers in his lap as he still faces Soobin. Soobin stood in shock, looking down at Beomgyu. 

"Beomgyu.." he wouldn't budge, he kept his eyes on his hands. "choi Beomgyu..." his full name being said almost, just almost made him look up. "Beomgyu.. darling..." that one did it. Beomgyu then looked up at Soobin, and then the tears fell once again. 

"Beomgyu. When I see Kai, I love him of course." Beomgyu looked worried for a second, until Soobin started again. "But that love for him... it's different than my love for you." Beomgyu looked into his eyes, so deeply like looking into the bottom of the ocean. Beomgyu then smiled, the first time that night and hit Soobins chest with his small fists. Soobin laughed, putting his hands on Beomgyu's back and soothing back and forth. 

Beomgyu suddenly looked up after a couple moments, with an innocent look in his eyes that almost made Soohin scream- he did blush though. "Do you love me?" Beomgyu smirked, taping his fingers on Soobins chest. Of course he already knew the answer, he was just teasing. 

Soobin laughed, fluffing up his hair and then touching slightly under his shirt, feeling across the soft skin of his stomach. Beomgyu moved closer, so much their lips where only inches apart, the tension in the room filled. 

"Who wouldn't?" Then Soobin smashed their lips together, harsh and almost scary to Beomgyu at first. But the moment he realized it was Soobin, he relaxed into his hold. Soobins hands stayed under Beomgyu's shirt, feeling the soft skin between his rough fingertips. 

They kissed like they would die in seconds, like they where the last to ever love and see eachother. 

Soobin knew, from the moment Beomgyu walked into that studio as a trainee that the two of them would be soulmates- platonic or not.. he just knew. He never imagined though, falling in love with him. Soobin was completely unknown to the idea, but now sitting here and kissing Beomgyu senseless, he couldn't be any happier. 

Kisses slightly sloppy, Soobins tongue slightly in Beomgyu's mouth, exploring him. God he loved this, so much. It was such a joy to Soobin. Sitting alone in this studio in the dark, kissing eachother with so much passion. Soobin could do this everyday.


End file.
